Amos
Amos is a wandering ex-Loner junkie as well as a spooky sexy bogeyman who does scary things but never made the cut to become part of the Monsters, now working for The Hidden Accord . Watch out or he'll burgle your hotpockets while you're sleeping and make you piss your bed. Biography Life before the virus is unknown to Amos, as his sentience only happened due to the virus. His body used to belong to pretentious college student James Frank, but Amos cannot tap into his body's memories at all besides a few sparse experiences. Amos the mutant was born in the ruined world of the virus. Amos lives mostly alone, partially due to the fact that that he's a hideous monster and also because he isn't that good at making friends. Most attempts at communication are met with fear or simply driving him off, as he closely resembles and acts like he's one of the monsters. It doesn't help that in desperation for supplies Amos has turned to burglary and antagonizing, haunting wanderers or passing heroes over food scraps and energy. At first it was just his appearance that caused his isolation, but now he has become a literal bogeyman. Only on rare occasions has he actually lent a helping hand to anyone. This has brought the attention of the two big factions, the United Society and the Dynasty, wanting to get another to join their roster. He also made enemies with The Grand Prince , who relentlessly hunts him for being an inhuman monster. In an attempt to avoid them he has reluctantly buddied up with The Hidden Accord, as their solidarity against the great powers and followable morals sparked intrest in the usually dickish Amos. Specifically he came to Solitary in his dreams so there wouldn't be a chance for him to mistake him as a maurading monster looking for another meal. Once the Accord knew he didn't intend any harm to them Amos was accepted into their fold. With his new membership in an actual group Amos has focused his abilities for the good of the Hidden Accord. Many times he will haunt the dreams and reality of members of the US or Dynasty who are attempting to bring harm to the Accord. The Accord's personal bogeyman, while acting largely indepenantly, seems to have found his place in things as part of a group. (feel free to use Amos in any story without permission, just try to avoid lolkilled) Powers Bogeymean Physiology The user is or has the ability to take on the form of a bogeyman, an amorphous being that has no specific appearance. In many cases, it has no set appearance, but is simply a non-specific embodiment of terror. This includes curse inducement, dream manipulation, fear amplification, fear empowerment, fear inducement, fear manipulation, fog generation, hallucination solidification, powerful claws, the ability to change shape, and being really fucking spooky. Amos' curse abilities are temporary hexes, bringing some flavor of detriment to the victim but never lasting longer than a day or two. Property Conglomeration The user can take the properties of everything in the area and combine them all into their attacks. The user can combine an area's properties including an opponent's properties such as people's physical strength and heat within the area to combine into their attacks. This includes the ability to become more powerful from those he is near and drawing energy from heat sources, as well as the ability to manipulate temperature based things such as heat or cold. He can take the properties of the earth below him to become hard as concrete or the strength of an enemy to match or even surpass them. This makes him a force to be reckoned with against any opponent, as physically challenging the bogeyman can become impossible without some kind of outside force besides physical strength or energy. Powers that are not based in magic, such as those based on physical attributes or energy of some kind, can also be absorbed, altough temporarily. He does not keep most of the properties he takes, only saving a small portion to add onto himself which means he is slowly gaining strength. The usage of this ability is also euphoric, meaning he seeks out enemies just so he can get a kick from draining their properties much like a drug. Weaknesses Amos is not as perfect as his amazing looks and indomitable strength seem to imply. Amos is weak to three main things: divine magics, drowning, and confidence. As a bogeyman divine magics that drive away evil creatures are effective against him, although it must be a directed attack as just a holy aura will not deter him. Amos is unable to swim properly, leaving him vulnerable like a sitting duck in water. Those with powers that could remove their fears are much more powerful to Amos, as he cannot use his many fear based abilities against them. Directed light can also weaken him temporarily. 2spooky4buck.png|2spooky Amos nightmare form.png|One of Amos' favorite forms. amos tom jones.png|Amos' human form, the yellowish eyes are a sign of his lack of perfect transformation ability. amos scary.png|A slightly more spooky variation. Category:Loner Category:Supernatural Category:Bogeyman Physiology Category:Property Conglomeration Category:Male Category:Hidden Accord